


The Sound of Your Voice

by Xambonie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Bucky plays guitar and sings, Fluffy, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve and Bucky are just a nostalgic mess, Stucky - Freeform, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xambonie/pseuds/Xambonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up to the sound of music filling the morning air. But it's not just any music - Bucky's singing. And he's singing in Spanish?</p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p>Fluffy drabble I wrote because I was obsessed with Sigo Aquí by Alex Ubago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Voice

Steve let out a long yawn as he woke up to the sound of distant singing and a soft guitar. It wasn’t strange to wake up to music – Bucky was usually awake long before him these days and would be sitting in a chair in the corner of their room, listening to old records with his eyes shut and the most relaxed face Steve had ever seen on him. Waking up to that music was a blessing to Steve. It felt like Bucky would really be alright when he saw the other man looking so serene, bathed in the sunlight that poured through the wall of windows. However, this morning’s music was different. As the gentle lyrics danced through the air, accompanied by the harmonious chords, Steve noticed that the music didn’t have the scratchy sound of a record or even the metallic sound of digital music. No, this music was live. This music felt as though it was filled with flesh and blood, as though its heart beat and its lungs breathed.

Steve sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and smoothing down his atrocious bed head. He listened more closely, a grin spreading across his features. He knew that voice. The melodious tone was one he knew he would never forget. Even after 70 years in the ice, he knew that sound. He quickly got out of bed and made his way to the living area of their floor, pulling on a pair of sweatpants as he went.

The sight he walked in was a pure masterpiece. While Bucky was still distracted with the guitar in his lap, Steve snuck off to his studio to gather his sketch book and his pencils. Standing in the doorway, Steve had never been so happy with how immersed into music the other man could get. Usually it was annoying. Bucky could hear a line of music and his attention would slowly fade away until he was no longer listening to the conversation, his mind filled with the soothing melodies. Now however, the absorption into those reverberating strings was both charming and captivating. Steve quickly sketched a soft pencil line, amused at how easy drawing Bucky’s body had become. The pages of his sketchbooks were littered with images of the man – delicate moments that Steve had to record. And now as he carefully shaded in the light that spread across Bucky’s form, another moment was captured on the pages.

Steve looked up from the page and turned his attention back to Bucky as the book in his hands quietly snapped shut. He listened attentively to the lyrics, having noticed a strange change in the words that drifted past Bucky’s lips.

“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish.”

Bucky looked up at Steve, a broad smile appearing at the sight of the man. “I didn’t know either.” He gestured for Steve to sit, then closed his eyes once again, paused, and restarted the song in question.

 

_“Y yo sólo quiero ser real_  
y sentir el mundo igual  
que nosotros seguir siempre así  
por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
nadie más lo va a intentar  
y no entienden  
que sigo aquí” 

 

Steve let Bucky’s voice wash over him and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander into nostalgia. He remembered when they were little and Steve’s Mama would let Bucky stay in his room when he was sick. He remembered Bucky cuddled next to him late at night while Steve was awake, wheezing and unable to breathe. Bucky would always roll onto his side, gather Steve’s frail body into his arms, and quietly sing until Steve’s body relaxed and he fell asleep. It never failed that whenever Steve fell sick, Bucky was there to hold him and sing him to sleep.

Lost in nostalgia, Steve didn’t notice that the music had stopped until he felt Bucky curling into his side. Steve let out a soft chuckle and wrapped an arm Bucky’s shoulders, pulling close. Bucky burrowed into the warmth and planted a soft kiss to the side of his neck. “What were you thinking about?” he murmured, looking up at Steve with curiosity sparkling in his eyes. He knew that look on Steve’s face. He knew it meant that he was thinking about their past. Bucky loved when Steve’s face washed over with that look. With memories still missing, there was nothing better than hearing Steve get all sentimental while telling stories.

“Do you remember how I got sick all the time when I was little?” A small nodded encouraged Steve to continue. “Well I was just remembering when you started staying over when I was sick and god Buck, you were incredible. I would be lying in bed barely able to breathe half of the time and almost always freezing no matter how many blankets Mama piled on top of me. But you would just stroll into my room with this determined look on your face, crawl into my bed behind me, wrap me up in your arms, and sing me to sleep. You were like a furnace back then too. The second your chest pressed against my back I would just be able to feel your warmth seep into my body and my muscles could relax and I just… Every time it was because you were holding me that I could sleep…” He blushed softly and looked down at Bucky, kissing the top of his head. “You still do that for me today, with a little less singing, but feeling you hold me at night…” He gave a small shrug. “I have fewer nightmares,” he whispered.

Bucky sat up straight and pulled Steve into a pleasant kiss, nipping at the man’s lower lip before pulling away. “I remember that. I was always scared shitless when you got sick. Thought you were gonna leave me every time,” he murmured, chewing nervously on his lower lip. The childhood fear of losing Steve was one of the most vivid memories he had of the past. Steve was always so sick and the only true friend Bucky really had. “I kinda felt helpless. I could beat up the bullies that hurt you, but I couldn’t do anything about the sickness.” He shrugged as nonchalantly as possible while still pressing closer to Steve. He couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened to him if he had lost Steve as child.

Steve watched as a frown flashed across Bucky’s features and he could only imagine what Bucky was thinking at that moment. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good and he wanted nothing more than for Bucky to think about happier things. “So Spanish music?”

Bucky looked up at Steve and just laughed. “That Disney movie we watched the other day? Treasure Planet?” Steve nodded. “Well there was that song that played while Jim was getting used to the ship and I don’t know. There was something about that song that just felt so real. It made me think of Hydra and all that, trying to make me into something that wasn’t truly me.” He heaved a heavy sigh and sat up, looking thoughtful. “I don’t know I mean… It’s not like I’m not ‘The Winter Soldier’. I am and I think I always have been but that’s not all I am. There’s more to me than just that.” He shrugged and looked at Steve’s sad face. He grinned and pecked Steve’s lips, looking strangely happy having been talking about Hydra.

“Don’t look so sad. You let me be me and I love that. I love that you’re just… I know that you miss the old Bucky and I know that I’m not quite him anymore but you still love me and I love that about you.”

Steve sighed softly and smiled, love covering every crevice of his expression. “The Spanish?”

Bucky laughed and grinned, getting up only to plop back into Steve’s lap. He started talking freely – how he had Jarvis help him find the song on youtube and had stumbled on the Spanish rendition of the song. How he had fallen in love with the flow of the language and found himself understanding every word that was sung. How he had started scrolling through Spanish passages online and could read every word.

Steve held Bucky as the man spoke, immersing himself in the lull of his voice.


End file.
